For Your Honest Displeasure
by Fullmetal59
Summary: For centuries, Edward Elric roamed the Earth with Roy Mustang, but Ed despised his way of feeding.But things happen after he finds a girl that lives in the same building. Could her father be connected to Edward's previous life and Roy's lost friend?ExW


**Fullmetal59: Well, this is awkward. Another day, another story. Ok I'm kidding. Alright I have no idea how I thought of this but I'm gonna start writing before I forget. Fan+Somethingx(Writing)Fanfiction**

_For Your Honest Displeasure..._

_Chapter 1: Empty Apartment_

A sigh escaped a young man's lips as he lay atop the bed in his empty apartment. His so-called-friend, Roy Mustang, was out searching for food again. He face portrayed a hint of disgust. _Damnit Roy. How can you really live that burden?_ He just began to talk to himself. " Do you really not know the pain that's causing you? How many times have I asked you to stop? I started before I was like this..."

Just then the door busted open. Roy barged in with yet another young girl. Once he spotted the man, he stopped kissing the young maiden. " Edward, do you mind?" Edward slowly stood up from his spot and looked to Roy with his eyes low.

Ed had angrily slammed the door closed once he had left it. As he descended down the eleven steps of stairs, he heard a few silent screams coming from his room, which most normal people wouldn't be able to hear. But that's the thing. _I'm not a normal person. I'm supposedly a blood thirsty vampire. All true except for the blood thirsty part._ There was a hall near the front door. It was first half of the wall, the stairs and front door, and then second half of the hall. Of course there were many rooms in between.

Then there was another scream._ Roy you maniac! Once is-- _His thoughts were cut short as he noticed something. This wasn't hard to hear. It wasn't coming from the room. It was coming from the left corridor, or the left hall. Ed rushed down the remaining steps and slid at a turn. A, what seemed like, a teenage girl was trying to run into a certain room but many men were blocking her out. " Let him go! Please what do I have to do?" He heard her shout at them.

" Get out of here you brat!" he heard the other men shout at her as the one in front kicked her stomach; where she now lay was slumped on the wall. Then the men shut the door once they had their chance. Ed suddenly felt that he had to help. One that he seldom felt. He ran towards the girl. " Are you alright?" He asked as he extended his arm. She ignored his hand and got up herself. She ran past him and started banging on the door again. He pulled her away. " Let me go!"

" What's wrong?!" She finally stopped squirming and a tear fell from her cheek. " Those people have my father in there!" Ed took a quick glance at the door and then back to the girl, " Get out of here." She scowled at him.

" No! My father's in trouble!"

" I'll get him!" She stopped for a second, wondering why he was being so generous. " They're not human," she finally let out. _I'm sure they're not... he thought._" Do you live in this building?" She nodded.

" What's your name?"

" Winry."

" Ok, now leave." This time, feeling confidence in him for some reason, she took off down the other hall. After he saw her leave, he altered his stare back towards the door. " More vampires?" He inquired softly. He gripped the handle but quickly flicked away his hand from some sort of power. Then the door opened finally. " Look br--" The tall, buff man stopped. " Who are you?"

" More importantly, what are you_ doing_?"

" That's not your business so run along before you get hurt." He was just about to close the door but Edward stopped it with his hand.

" I'm afraid I can't leave until I get her father." The man, now annoyed, attempted to swing his weapon, which was a sharpened sword, towards him. Ed easily dodged it and slammed his face with his foot. He flew back into the room where he was. The other men looked back towards him in shock. He stood in the doorway, grinning, but it soon turned serious, " You better hand that man over to me or--"

" Or what?" Someone stepped out from the crowd with an eyepatch over his eye.

--

Roy suddenly stopped what he was doing out in the yard, whiched seemed to be the source of dirt on his face and clothing, and stood up immediately. _That voice..._ He quickly ran towards the direction of its source.

--

" So, boy, what are you gonna do?" said the eyepatched man with a smirk on his face. " For starters..." Ed proceeded towards the man's face, but once he reached his location, he was no longer there. His eyes widened. _Where did--_

" Boo!" he yelled from behind his back. Ed only managed to turn his head back before it was bashed with the man's fist. He ended up being smashed into a wall next to a window, which you could see if you looked through the room door. He could see three of his hands for a few seconds before it turned back into one. Ed looked to the side where Winry's father resided. His eyes widened once again. _Could that be?_

Then the door was slammed shut and another silhouttee was now in the room.

" Bradley..."

**Fullmetal59: Well, there ya go. Hoped you liked it readers! You guys mean a lot to me! I mean, if I had no readers such as yourself, I would never get reviews, and if I didn't get reviews, would I really be posting this here? Think about it for a second... Ok time's up! (V: Finally! Why do you have to have me backed up here with your conscience?!) Sorry, but you're going to have to share room up there, and believe me, I've go plenty of space. ( V: Oh, I believe y-- No I want the spot next to her memory part of the brain!) Alright so--What was I saying, I just completely forgot. (V: XD!!! I love this!) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
